Sol de Invierno
by fordmagenta
Summary: Una luna mágica, una pasión desbordada y un recuerdo que jamás se borrará de la memoria. Breve relato ligeramente subido de tono escrito para el reto "Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"


**Sol de Invierno**

Este one-shot responde al reto "_Música que inspira_" propuesto en el foro "_Resident Evil: Behind the horror_" en el que se trata de escribir una historia basada en alguna melodía.

En realidad me he inspirado en dos canciones diferentes, tanto por sus letras como por la música que las acompaña y son: "_Beautiful Tango_" de Hindi Zahra, que la podéis encontrar en su álbum "_Handmade_" (2010) y "_Touch_" de Daughter, que la podéis encontrar en su álbum "_If you leave_" (2013)

Aclarar que esta vez he optado por un breve relato un poco subido de tono porque con las vacaciones no tengo ni ganas de encender el ordenador ni de profundizar en una historia ;)

En cualquier caso, espero que os guste.

* * *

Tras tanto tiempo de viajes improvisados con viejos amigos, encuentros fortuitos con diestros amantes y copas compartidas con algún extraño he llegado a la conclusión de que hay lugares que deben ser visitados, experiencias que tienen que ser vividas e historias que merecen ser contadas.

Ahora tengo el honor de poder narrar una de esas historias que, para bien o para mal, no dejará indiferente a nadie. En ella hay amor y pasión, pero también hay desencanto y desdicha; las diferentes caras de una misma moneda envuelta de una sutil belleza que, lejos de ser indudable y clara, vive oculta tras la máscara de la insolencia y la censura, allí donde sólo unos pocos la intuyen y menos aún la aprecian. Esa belleza que es como una chispa en la oscuridad que llena de luz y color las tinieblas.

En realidad, puede que esta historia nunca fuera suya y fuera nuestra, o quizá nunca fuera verdadera, pero aún sin haberlo sido conserva su hermosura porque se dio en un tiempo donde la soledad se ve acentuada por el amor y el dolor que se repiten, donde la necesidad de ser feliz sigue ahí, alimentada por el cariño de un extraño.

Ocurrió en invierno, en una noche fría como pocas, iluminada por la pálida luz de esa luna que permanece sentada a solas en la noche mientras espera al amanecer para poder reencontrarse con su amado. Los protagonistas, dos viejos desconocidos; él, un agente especial del gobierno de los de 36 años; ella, una espía a la que las mujeres temen y los hombres ansían, de esas personas a las que ves una vez y recuerdas para siempre. Leon y Ada, dos almas gemelas dispares y, a la vez, iguales.

No merece la pena hablar de cómo o cuándo se conocieron, porque, a pesar de que sus caminos se hayan cruzado en incontables ocasiones, aún siguen siendo dos extraños. Y es curioso lo poco que importa lo que sabes sobre una persona cuando la lujuria nubla todo lo que te rodea dejando en jaque a la razón. Cuando él la mira y siente, cuando ella lo ve y se excita, cuando sus manos se encuentran mucho antes de que sus ojos se crucen, cuando las frases se entrecortan y las sensaciones se comparten, cuando la única forma de vencer a la tentación es ceder a ella.

Él sólo tuvo que buscarla y al instante siguiente ella le habló en la distancia tendiéndole un puente con su mirada, transformando el aire en deseo aún antes de encenderse la llama de la pasión. Y fue entonces cuando las fantasías hiladas en pensamientos llenos de "quizás" se convirtieron en realidad. Y la suave brisa de un diciembre que aún no había llegado junto a una bella luna llena para enamorados resultó ser un buen escenario para bailar el tango.

La calle continuó ahí, cual telón de fondo, aunque ellos no la vieran. No, ellos se acercaron y se tocaron, apenas un leve roce de los labios, un beso tímido antes de correr a esconderse en cualquier viejo edificio. Allí donde sus cuerpos desnudos se reconocieron y se abrazaron; allí donde sobraron las palabras; allí donde el último bastión de inhibición se derrumbó dando paso al delirio. En ese lugar donde Leon se alejó mirando con descaro el níveo cuerpo carente de vello de Ada, deseándolo; donde se acercó de nuevo y, con la yema de sus dedos, describió el valle que se dibujaba entre sus finos hombros mientras bajó la cabeza hasta sus turgentes pechos. En ese rincón donde el cálido aliento de él fue para ella un presagio del placer que había de venir y suspiró al sentirlo.

El frío besó sus cuerpos con vehemencia y aun así entre las piernas de él el sexo se halló palpitante, entre las de ella candente y sus cuerpos exudaron calidez, diversión y sexo. Las manos de Leon recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las de Ada acariciaron su bajo-vientre mientras lamió su cuello al descender. Siempre queriendo más. Ambos giraron sin dejar de saborear al contrario hasta formar un perfecto 69. Ella, hambrienta de deseo, le entregó todo lo que hacía tiempo le quería dar; y él, amante afortunado, transitó por caminos que nadie más osó recorrer.

Así pasaron toda la noche, girando, danzando, dibujando extrañas figuras con las piernas mientras sus torsos marcaron un movimiento diferente, bailando un bello tango. Él inventó para ella una fantasía y ella le regaló un trozo de su intimidad. Y aun así no hubo palabras, porque las palabras, aunque fueran importantes, no parecían reales, ya que en esas situaciones se dicen con el tácito acuerdo de que sólo son verdad por un rato.

Al amanecer todo había cambiado. La luz colándose por los huecos de las ventanas creó bellas sombras en la desgastada pared del fondo. En el cielo brilló ese sol de invierno del que te quema la piel pero no te calienta. Y Ada ya no se encontraba a su lado. El sueño de las fantasías de Leon se esfumó junto a ella y en su lugar quedó el recuerdo más digno de mencionarse de los últimos tiempos y la promesa de encontrarse de nuevo para reeditar parte de las caricias y los besos que esa noche compartieron. Y en el fondo Leon supo que necesitó decir algo, que le faltó confesar algo. Y es que el mundo junto a Ada le pareció menos insípido, incluso hasta adquirió un nuevo color.

Así ella volvió a su día a día sin ver a otros hombres y él regresó junto su mujer fingiendo que todavía la deseaba aunque ambos supieran que la pasión ya no formaba parte de sus vidas. Puede que muriera cuando descubrieron que no podrían tener hijos o quizá desapareciera cuando ella empezó a buscar en otros hombres lo que Leon ya no le daba; quién sabe cuándo, pero ya no estaba. El caso es que él anheló sentir el cuerpo de Ada y Claire, su mujer, estaba harta de esa vida regida por una inamovible rutina a la que los años de casada la condujeron.

Tal vez su situación matrimonial no les dejó otro camino más que ese puente que se extiende hacia otros que tienen la capacidad de entender cómo se sienten. Y no está mal siempre que no haya excesos, no es malo si se equilibra; porque sabes lo que dicen, sólo el que es infiel conoce las alegrías y las tragedias del corazón, el que es fiel únicamente puede vislumbrar el lado más trivial y monótono del amor.

Así pues Leon encontró en Ada aquello que llevaba tiempo deseando y Claire aún busca en brazos de Finn, Ben, Carl, Andy o Piers aquello que le haga sentir algo.

Habrá quien declare que esta historia es una locura, quien opine que sin sentimiento todo es muy frío; pero también habrá quien diga que es interesante, que es sugestivo; y todos tendrán razón sin tenerla porque no llegarán a comprender de forma total lo que para ellos pudo significar.

Ahora no queda más que preguntarse a uno mismo cuándo fue la última vez que te dejaste consumir por una pasión igual a la de Leon y Ada.


End file.
